pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Disney Channel Christmas!
Alex put up the last thread of holly at the top of the "Waverly Place Sub Station" sign. She looked down at her dorky brother, Justin who was tangled in a whole line of christmas lights. She laughed with delight as she climbed down from the ladder. "What happened to you?" she says. "Yeah! Laugh all you want ''Alex ''at least I can reach the box of Christmas lights. Alex glanced down to the box labled "Christmas Lights" on the ground. "Oh really?! Doesn't look like it from here!" Alex says shoving the box in his face. "Alex! What happened to Justin?"Phineas laughed as he walked over to the two siblings. Well mister "I can reach the sky!" over here thought that he could reach the box of Christmas lights without Grandma's steping-stool she gave him last year, after he broke his ankle trying to get it!" Alex says as she and Phineas untangled Justin. "Well the sub station is decorated inside and out now it's time for me and the group to get going!" Phineas says calling for Ferb,Daisy,Didi,Hyper,and Isabella. The group all came to him as Alex zapped them to Sonny's world. "How do I look?" Tawni says making a dramatic entrance with a Christmas themed dress on. "Tawni! You don't need to dress up for putting up the Christmas tree!" Sonny laughs. "This isn't for your Christmas tree it's for our new movie "The Check It Out Girls:Check It Out! It's Christmas!"Tawni says. "Really that's so awesome!" Sonny says. That's when Phineas and his gang came in. "Ahhh! Who are they?!" Tawni screamed. "Tawni! They are the cast of Phineas and Ferb Forever!" Sonny scolded. "Oh....well nice to meet you..."Tawni says. "He's Phineas,he's Ferb,she's Isabella,she's Daisy,she's Didi,and she's Hyper!" Sonny says introducing them to Tawni. "Well why are they here?" Tawni asks. "You didn't read the calander?! Well today Disney Channel is getting ready for Christmas and they have the previlage of helping all shows decorate!" Sonny explains. "Ok! Well the Prop House is already decorated. But the rest of the cast house is in serious need of decorations. So you guys can work on that!" Tawni says. "Tawni!" Sonny calls after her as she walks off. "Fine!" Tawni whines. "Wow! You guys did a really good idea decorated the Prop House!" Isabella exclaimed. "Really! Thank you! It's good to at least get a little appreciation around here!" Sonny said glaring at Tawni. Tawni rolled her eyes. The group then reached Sonny/Tawni's Dressing Room. "Oh! Let's start here!" Sonny says. "Ok! Come on group! Let's get started!" Phineas exclaimed. Soon the group got to work and after probably under an hour they were finished. "I don't wanna see ANOTHER Christmas light EVER again!" Sonny says. "Oh Don't even get me started!!!" Daisy bellowed. "Guess our work is done here! Later guyz!" Didi says catching up with Phineas and Ferb. Sonny and Tawni waved as the group disappeared. "Next stop! S.S. Tipton, for The Suite Life On Deck!" Phineas exclaimed. "No! No! Higher!" Cody called out to Zack who was putting up some of the Christmas lights on the bulkhead. "Cody! Any higher and it's going to be up flying in the air!" Zack argued. Then the group walked up to them. "Heyz!" Daisy expressed. Cody uttered ,"What?!". "Seriously! As smart as you are, you don't remember Phineas and Ferb!" Zack blurted stepping down from the ladder. "Oh! Now I remember! Hey Phineas!" Cody says walking toward Phineas. "Hey Cody!" Phineas said fist pumping him. "Oww my hand!" Cody whined walking off,rubbing his hand. Phineas shook his head. "Anyways......you guys need any help with decorating!" Phineas asked. "Actually." At that moment a Christmas light burnt out. "Well....it's just a little Christmas light what will it do...." Cody started but was cut off by a bunch of more Christmas lights burning out,zapping away. Baily looked on at them. Suddenly the lights flickered on and off then on then black. "ZACK! CODY!" Mr.Moseby yelled from a far distance. "Yeah.....you're doing great at decorating! Guess we're having a BLACK Christmas!" Baily joked. Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works